Le règne de l'Usurpateur
by Tendevils
Summary: Robert Baratheon mène sa campagne rebelle contre la Maison Targaryen avec les principales grandes Maisons de Westeros. Décidé à reprendre son épouse Lyanna Stark des mains de Rhaegar Targaryen, il déclenche une rébellion lourde de conséquences. S'en suit son accession au Trône de Fer, son union avec la Maison Lannister et les diverses déchéances de son règne. - Avant la saison 1 -
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Voici un petit défi que je me suis lancée. J'adore ce qui s'est passé avant la série, et sur le passé de nos personnages préférés, surtout ce qui s'articule autour de la Rébellion de Robert Baratheon !**

 **Je sais qu'il y a de plus en plus de fictions sur ce sujet et j'espère réussir à en ressortir quelque chose d'original et de plaisant :) (Ecrire sur un Targaryen est une première pour moi, et je n'aurais jamais pensé faire ça un jour, haha ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les Sept Couronnes, Royaume dont l'autorité et le pouvoir sont symbolisés par le Trône de Fer. Installé dans le Donjon Rouge, l'assise royale fut créée par Aegon Ier, au début de son règne. Témoin de sa puissance, ce fut le dragon Balerion la Terreur qui le forgea de son souffle flamboyant, rassemblant le métal des épées de ses adversaires défaits. Fruit de l'imagination des plus ambitieux, alimentant fantasmes et craintes, la salle du trône connaît la richesse d'une famille se croyant éternelle et intouchable. Cependant, lorsque l'on joue au jeu des trônes, l'on gagne, ou l'on meurt.

Westeros connaissait sous la dynastie Tragaryen, la paix et la prospérité. Depuis l'accession au trône d'Aerys II, malgré quelques querelles et mésententes externes, nul n'aurait imaginé une telle harmonie sur le continent de l'Ouest. Le Trône de Fer était occupé depuis de longues décennies par la Maison la plus ancienne connue jusqu'alors, celle qui avait elle-même forgé par les flammes du dragon, l'assise royale montée sur mille lames. Le dernier roi en date, surnommé le Roi fou, n'était autre qu'Aerys II, dont la descendance promettait la longévité encore intacte de la lignée : Rhaegar, Viserys et Daenerys. Toutefois, la folie dégénérescente et meurtrière du souverain, provoquée par une paranoïa excessive remettait en cause la puissance de la Couronne. Sa volonté macabre était telle, que brûler ses vassaux en pleine salle du trône, réduisant la scène en un spectacle funeste lui semblait banal. Alors, sous l'impulsion de plusieurs seigneurs, dont les familles avaient été touchées, certaines tensions commencèrent à apparaître et une hostilité palpable envers le roi naquit soudainement. Aerys II de la Maison Targaryen, mettait son titre en péril.

Néanmoins, la promesse d'un avenir glorieux pour ses héritiers ne fut pas contesté, c'est ainsi que Rhaegar, son premier né, fut officiellement promis à Elia Martell, de Dorne. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait été son premier choix, loin de là, mais la demande de mariage de l'une des Maisons les plus puissantes, Cersei Lannister, de la Maison Lannister, fille du grand Tywin Lannister de Castral Roc, avait été bafouée sous prétexte qu'elle n'était digne d'épouser son fils. Les Dragons avaient leurs principes et leur dignité ne devait être salie. Le Prince ne danserait pas avec la Lionne. Se préparait donc son union, sous l'œil attentif de son père, qui, s'il avait eu sa fille Daenerys plus tôt, aurait scellé les deux en conservant ainsi la pureté du sang familial.

Au Nord, s'en était un tout autre mariage, qui aboutissait. Les Maisons Stark et Baratheon allaient enfin s'unir, pour la plus grande fierté des Nordiens. Lyanna Stark allait devenir Baratheon, en épousant l'aîné de la famille au Cerf, Robert. La Maison des Terres de l'Orage était réputée depuis des siècles, alors, s'en était un honneur, de voir s'allier le Nord entier au seigneur d'Accalmie. De plus, l'amitié depuis l'enfance, qui liait Eddard Stark et Robert Baratheon n'était pas anodin, et savoir sa sœur épouser un ami ne pouvait être plus rassurant pour le Loup. La jeune femme avait redouté ce mariage, elle qui rêvait encore, accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le regard baignant dans le vide, bercée par le croassement des corbeaux et la brise du vent de l'hiver, elle l'avait vu entrer. Robert était arrivé, élancé et droit sur sa monture. Interloquée, lui qui ne ressemblait à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, elle avait étrangement souri. Il était d'une beauté sauvage, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses traits durcis par la maturité d'un homme, prêt pour la guerre. Lyanna n'était pas préparée pour la cérémonie matrimoniale, mais son devoir envers sa Maison l'obligeait à préserver les liens du sang. Elle était née Louve, et devrait porter ses louveteaux du Nord. Pour sa lignée, elle se devait d'accepter son mariage, d'autant plus que son futur époux constituait un parti bien avantageux. La force du Cerf et la dignité du Loup coulerait dans les veines de sa descendance.

Cependant, cette douce joie allait être emportée dans un torrent de sang et de vengeance. Une passion destructrice allait secouer Westeros, pour renverser le déroulement de l'Histoire. Il avait fallu qu'un seigneur prépare de grandioses festivités, événements communs à la capitale, pour que tout s'effondre, déclenchant une longue guerre aux conséquences douloureuses et mortelles. Le sort de nombreuses Maisons serait remis en question : Lorsque lord Walter Whent, décida d'organiser un tournoi, le tournoi d'Harrenhal suivant les traditions royales, les plus grands chevaliers du pays furent conviés. Lyanna Stark s'y rendait accompagnée de son fiancé, roulant des épaules à chaque enjambée, et Ned, son frère, surveillant sa cadette avec bienveillance. Mais une ombre au charme redoutable ne tarderait pas à se mêler à la fête. Rhaegar Targaryen approchait, et le Dragon remporterait le tournoi, pour obtenir le cœur de la belle.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce prologue !**

 **Cette fiction comportera donc les événements ayant amené à l'accession au trône de Robert Baratheon, et à la chute de la Maison Targaryen, jusqu'à la remise en cause de la légitimité des enfants Baratheon/ Lannister, doutes qui causeront le début de la Guerre des cinq rois ! (Juste avant le début de la saison 1 de la série).**

 **J'espère que cette idée plaira au plus grand nombre :)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de George R.R. Martin.**


	2. Le tournoi d'Harrenhal

Les chevaux avançaient à un pas régulier vers le Sud. Les Stark répondaient à l'appel. Un tournoi avait été organisé en la demeure du château d'Harrenhal, chargé par la noirceur de ses murs, englobant toutefois les festivités qui y précéderaient. Eddard chevauchait près de sa sœur, cette dernière n'appréciant les voyages des lady, enfermées dans un carrosse d'or et d'argent. Non, Lyanna aimait la nature et les chevaux, s'en était donc logique qu'elle préfère chevaucher aux côtés de son frère. Leur séjour s'étalait sur deux longues journées, durant lesquelles ils passeraient le plus clair de leur temps à bavarder entre grandes Maisons, tout en buvant, dansant et assistant aux spectacles offerts par lord Whent, l'organisateur de ces joyeusetés. Le banquet se promettait d'être enivrant et inoubliable. Lyanna y retrouverai son fiancé, Robert, alors qu'il avait déjà pris la route, une matinée plus tôt, partant d'Accalmie, le fief de sa famille :

« Crois-tu que Robert sera ravi de me voir ? »

Ned se tourna vers sa sœur, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. Comme il ressemblait à son aîné, Brandon Stark, tenant cet air particulier du Nord et de leur père, Rickard. Ils étaient nombreux dans la famille du Loup, et tous sans exception, témoignaient des liens du Nord. Hormis peut-être la belle Lyanna et leur cadet Benjen, dont les traits se rapprochaient de leur mère :

« Robert a toujours été éperdument sous ton charme. Te voir ne peut que réchauffer son cœur et l'emplir de joie ! »

« Et concernant le roi, vais-je le voir aussi ? »

« As-tu envie de rencontrer sa Majesté ? »

« Je n'en suis pas certaine mais jamais, je n'ai rencontré la famille royale auparavant... As-tu déjà vu un Dragon de tes propres yeux ? Comment sont-ils ? L'on raconte que leurs cheveux argentés reflètent les rayons de la lune, et que leurs yeux sont teintés d'une couleur violine. Comme ils doivent être à la fois surprenants et beaux »

« Je te trouve bien curieuse petite sœur ! Rencontrer le roi Aerys II, je ne peux te le promettre, mais nous verrons à coup sûr son fils, le Prince Rhaegar Targaryen »

Lyanna avait cette malice qui plaisait tant à son frère. La complicité entre les deux s'expliquait par leur proximité constante. Brandon était bien plus mature pour s'intéresser à la jeune femme et s'occupait de sa mission de futur héritier du Nord. Quant à Benjen, n'ayant aucun droit sur la succession de sa Maison, il était entré dans la Garde de Nuit et avait fait vœu de loyauté aux Corbeaux. La Louve perdit son regard dans le paysage les entourant, la neige laissait place aux arbres feuillus, puis aux champs s'étendant autour de la Route Royale. Une fois le carrefour atteint, ils remonteraient la Route de la Rivière pour trouver le château :

« Le Sud semble magnifique, comme j'aimerai un jour me rendre à Port Réal »

« Une Louve dans un nid de vipères... Il faudra te montrer vigilante, si tu dois t'y présenter un jour. La capitale est pleine d'âmes aux allures dangereuses et malsaines. Comme en amour, il ne faut pas baisser sa garde trop facilement »

Protecteur et aimant envers sa sœur, il lui adressa un sourire attendrit. Rien, ni personne ne pouvait remettre en question la solidité de leur famille :

« L'amour nous prend soudainement pour nous noyer dans les tourments de la passion, il ne peut être contrôlé »

« Cette forme d'amour conduit à la guerre, mais Robert et toi ne connaîtrez pas ce désarroi. Et lorsque votre union sera scellée, les plus grands seigneurs de Westeros viendront vous féliciter en personne ! »

 **.**

 **.**

Les grandes portes s'ouvrir sur la petite troupe du Nord. Lyanna, émerveillée devant la grandeur des murs du château, avançait tête levée, tandis qu'Eddard cherchait du regard son frère, lui aussi présent pour le tournoi. Rickard, le chef de famille n'avait fait le voyage, car il devait toujours y avoir un Stark, présent à Winterfell. La légende disait vrai, jamais la famille au Loup n'avait mis de côté ses principes et traditions. Néanmoins il tomba nez à nez avec Robert, une pinte de bière à la main. Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent de joie, alors qu'il ouvrait ses bras pour l'accueillir et rire aux éclats :

« Mon très cher Ned ! Comment vas-tu ? As-tu fait bon voyage ? Le froid du Nord ne te manque pas trop, ha ! »

« Paisiblement Robert, paisiblement. Tout s'est parfaitement déroulé, Lyanna et moi avons fait au plus vite pour rejoindre les festivités. Mon frère Brandon devrait déjà être ici, l'as-tu aperçu ? »

« Il devrait être dans les environs, ouvre ce qui te sers d'yeux et cherche, Ned ! »

Il l'ignora quelques secondes quand il vit se dessiner sous ses pupilles ardentes, la jeune femme, sa promise qu'il avait tant désirée après de nombreuses années à la côtoyer. Toutefois, leur relation restée basée sur la simple connaissance, l'homme étant avant tout, proche de son frère. Lyanna, éduquée à la courtoisie, l'avait toujours apprécié, écoutant ses récits héroïques et ses blagues aventureuses. Le trouver indifférent serait mentir. Robert Baratheon possédait une large carrure, forte et imposante. Ses yeux amenaient à la fois férocité et enivrement, tandis que ses cheveux couleur ébène étaient brillants et entretenus. L'homme approcha de sa fiancée, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant l'attrait de son être. Pleine de charme et de grâce, elle le faisait chavirer à chaque regard :

« Toi, la belle et tendre Lyanna Stark, comme je suis heureux de te voir »

« Mon seigneur, je suis enchantée de vous voir près de moi en ce jour »

Il embrassa sa main avec délicatesse, la laissant tout de même rougie sous la caresse de son geste. Puis, après avoir échangé quelques banalités, ils entrèrent dans Harrenhal, pour retrouver les invités.

Les bougies allumées éclairaient la demeure, plongeant la pierre froide des murs en une forteresse chaleureuse et moite sous les joyeusetés des convives. Certaines activités avaient déjà commencé, comme les compétitions de danses et de chants, ou même les compétitions de tirs à l'arc ou le lancer de haches. Robert avait participé à ce dernier, laissant derrière lui un score plus qu'honorable, le Cerf étant habitué à manier le marteau de guerre par la force de sa poigne. La musique et les bardes animaient la salle, certains dansant encore, en osant inviter les dames pour un rapprochement flatteur. Eddard, qui prenait plaisir à voir la bonne humeur déferler en ce jour de fête, vint saisir une coupe de vin, pour voir son aîné Brandon, avancer :

« Mon frère, te voilà enfin ! Nous avons commencé à festoyer sans toi... Lyanna est-elle avec toi ? »

« Je l'ai laissé avec Robert, en arrière, à l'entrée du château. Ils ont des choses à se dire et partager, s'ils veulent apprendre à se connaître rapidement »

« Leur laisser davantage d'intimité ? C'est un bien grand mot pour Robert Baratheon ! »

Brandon tapota le dos de son frère, amicalement, puis l'invita à s'asseoir autour du festin. Néanmoins, le plus jeune semblait pour l'instant, happé par les exploits de son aîné, qu'il admirait depuis toujours :

« Ne dis pas de sottises, il est mon ami, et il est un homme bien. As-tu participé aux différents concours de la journée ? »

« J'ai représenté notre Maison lors d'une course hippique ! Les Stark ne sont pas mauvais à cheval ! »

Ils trinquèrent l'esprit détendu, se retrouvant enfin. Car le Loupe héritier du Nord n'avait en ce moment, pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux siens. En effet, depuis peu, il était promis à la fille d'Hoster Tully, des Eryiés, Catelyn Tully. Ce soir là, il fit danser son jeune frère avec Ashara Dayne, le pauvre Ned était bien trop timide pour oser demander à une femme de danser avec lui. Certes, il demeurait un loup montrant les crocs si une menace se montrait, mais demeurait un jeune homme encore innocent aux charmes féminins. Robert dansa avec Lyanna, profitant d'une harmonie naissante pour apprécier un peu plus la douceur de sa compagnie.

Puis, entra le Prince, Rhaegar Targaryen, fils du roi. Sa chevelure blanche aux reflets scintillants tombant jusqu'à ses épaules, ses yeux perçant et tièdes à la fois, ne laissèrent pas la future Baratheon de marbre. Elle le suivait du regard, silencieuse, un vent tourbillonnant de chaleur et de curiosité empreignant son corps. La noblesse de ses traits le rendait incroyablement mystérieux et attirant. Il avait un physique loin de passer inaperçu, difficile à oublier compte tenu de sa distinction rare, relative au sang familial qui parcourait ses veines. Il était accompagné de son épouse, une femme de Dorne, magnifique et brûlante, tel le sable de ses contrées. La princesse Elia Martell. Le Dragon surprit la Louve, réservée, l'observer dans l'ombre. Un frisson la saisissait de toutes parts. Un frisson glacial et douloureusement chaud. Il répondit à cet état par un sourire flamboyant, auquel elle resta stoïque, gênée et confuse, ne sachant s'il lui était réellement adressé. Robert ne manqua pas une miette de la scène et, une jalousie maladive et furieuse s'emparant de lui, il prit son bras pour une nouvelle danse, espérant occuper son esprit.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle avait délaissé son fiancé pour prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Les convives dansant, hurlant de rire en buvant et mangeant lui avaient donné la nausée. L'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée, sous une pluie d'humeur de plus en plus enivrée déplaisait à Lyanna et elle préférait s'éclipser pour se changer les idées. Ned et Brandon partageaient des anecdotes masculines avec Robert, la boisson échauffant les cœurs et les âmes. Le lendemain serait consacré à la joute, enjeu primordial de ce tournoi. Comme il lui tardait ce moment, voir ses frères se conduire bêtement en sots, ivres comme des taverniers du Culpucier l'a mettait mal à l'aise, et en tant que femme, leur conduite ne représentait nullement leur Maison. Toutefois, elle restait fidèle à ses coutumes du Nord, pour se comporter dignement en lady.

Une fois arrivée dans les jardins, elle fut stupéfaite par la beauté du paysage, éclairé par les nombreuses torches installées. Leurs lumières diffusaient des ondulations poétiques venant se répercuter sur la végétation environnante. A Winterfell, les arbres aussi fleuris et majestueux ne poussaient guère. Ils n'y avaient pas leur place dans le froid hivernal. Sa main vint effleurer un buisson, frôlant les épines des roses poussant en s'y entremêlant. Au loin, elle entendait les clameurs enjouées des invités, puis le silence. Un silence aux allures divinement reposantes prit possession des lieux. Lyanna se sentait soudainement bien, apaisée et ressourcée. Seule au milieu des jardins, seule avec elle-même. La Louve pouvait enfin souffler, prendre du recul et penser sa véritable destinée. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Robert, non, elle le trouvait magnifique, avec l'assurance de ses mots et de sa Maison. Le voir l'enchantait au plus haut point, mais quelque chose venait troubler la paisible union qu'ils allaient sceller. Lyanna ne pouvait admettre qu'elle avait été touché par ce regard. Elle avait été comme possédée par une envie dévorante de lui adresser la parole, à lui, le Dragon. Adresser la parole à Rhaegar Targaryen. Mais l'approcher était impossible, et lui parler, inimaginable. Elle n'était que fille Stark, qui plus est, encore sous tutelle paternelle. Sans mariage, elle restait aussi invisible que la plupart des mendiants de Port Réal. Ce n'était pas comme Brandon, qui lui, en tant que premier né Stark avait déjà une lourde tâche à assumer. La jeune femme vint trouver sa place sur un banc, l'esprit rêveur, quand on vint à sa rencontre, l'accoster aimablement :

« Une Louve à l'écart de sa meute ? Que fait Lyanna Stark, seule dans les jardins d'Harrenhal à cette heure tardive ? »

Le chevalier esquissa un sourire sincère. Peut-être l'un des seuls à ne pas être touché par l'enivrement de la soirée. Ser Arthur Dayne, le frère d'Ashara, aussi surnommé _l'Épée du Matin_ la toisait avec bienveillance. Il était un ami fidèle de Rhaegar et le savoir dans les environs revenait à pointer le Dragon en personne, qui devait certainement être aussi, dans les parages :

« L'air frais me fait du bien, chevalier »

« Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne à l'intérieur ma lady ? Il ne faudrait pas que vous preniez froid, le vent commence à souffler »

Elle hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement, lorsqu'une voix, moins grave mais davantage enjoleuse, retentit. Son cœur fut martelé de violents coups, alors que sa poitrine se serrait. Inconsciemment, elle fut bercée par le son élogieux qui vint résonner à ses oreilles. Rhaegar Targaryen se présenta, illustre et rayonnant par sa prestance :

« Mon ami, cela ne se fait guère de déranger une femme de la sorte, qui plus est, en pleine nuit ! »

Il vint la saluer d'un regard de velours, puis se baisser à sa hauteur pour attraper sa main et y déposer un chaste baiser. Lyanna restait immobile, la pupille dilatée sous l'élégance de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Sa politesse et son tact. Sa confiance et sa beauté. Il était distingué et agréable, galant et gracieux, choses que Robert, le Cerf, ne possédait :

« Ma lady, souhaitez-vous que je vous raccompagne à l'intérieur, afin de ne pas rester seule en cette nuit sombre et fraîche ? »

Évidemment, elle accepta sans le moindre doute. Alors, envoûtée par l'utopie angélique et naïve des premiers émois, la jeune femme se trouvait transpercée par une puissante vague aussi destructrice que passionnelle, soit-elle. Cette frénésie dont lui avait parlé Eddard, durant leur voyage. Lyanna Stark n'aurait imaginé un jour, oser désirer le Dragon, héritier du Trône de Fer.

 **.**

 **.**

Il avait occupé son esprit la nuit durant, ainsi que le début des dernières festivités, les joutes. La Louve avait été escortée par son frère Ned, tandis que Robert gardait chaudement les places au premier rang. Brandon, quant à lui, se préparait pour jouter. Ainsi, les plus grands chevaliers de Westeros étaient présents et c'est déçue qu'elle constatait que le roi en personne n'avait fait le déplacement, trouvant certainement le tournoi trop impopulaire pour sa royauté. Une fois assise entre les deux hommes les plus importants de son existence, elle chercha du regard celui qu'elle avait tant imaginé pendant son sommeil, Rhaegar. Cependant, elle fut distraite par Robert, venant lui murmurer ses pensées les plus délicates, la faisant doucement glousser sous la nervosité.

Les chevaliers se mirent en place, les joutes allaient commencer. Les trompettes retentirent. La foule commença à applaudir, chacun hurlant le nom de son champion. Le Baratheon ricana entre deux gorgées de vin, s'adressant d'un ton salace à son ami :

« Qu'ils commencent avant que je ne me pisse dessus, ha ! »

Il élança son verre au dessus de sa tête, laissant son épouse captivée par d'autres exploits, près de la tente se dressant sur sa gauche. La tente du Dragon. Et elle le vit enfin. Son souffle se fit plus court, ses joues rougirent chaleureusement. Il se tenait droit, dans son armure étincelante aux couleurs de sa Maison. Son heaume était surplombé d'un dragon rouge, sculpté avec finesse. Sa monture se voyait habillée de noir, dont la croupe était incrustée de tâches rougeoyantes, dans lesquelles venaient se former le symbole Targaryen. Il fut acclamé par les spectateurs, dont son épouse, la belle et prometteuse Elia, qui se leva pour lui faire honneur.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite. Les Maisons Whent, Fouin, Blount et Frey furent rapidement éliminées. Ne restaient plus que quatre concurrents pour le Targaryen, qui assurait le spectacle, laissant derrière lui les invités, délirant sous les clameurs de ses exploits.

Quand lord Yohn Royce se présenta, il termina sa course défait, à terre après la première lice. Puis arriva Brandon Stark, et ce fut pour la Louve, l'un des moments les plus redoutables qu'elle connu à ce jour. Elle pria intensément pour son frère, non s'en détacher des yeux l'espéré Rhaegar, qui, enfonça sa lourde lance dans le bouclier de son adversaire après trois tours, transperçant ce dernier et anéantissant le fils Stark. Le Dragon venait de remporter une énième victoire. Lyanna éprouva de la tristesse pour Brandon, ce dernier souhaitant à tout prix marquer l'histoire par la réussite de sa famille. Il quitta le tournoi pour se changer dans une tente, éloignée, à l'écart des acclamations qui fusaient.

S'en suivit la continuité des joutes. Arriva alors l'avant dernier champion, familier du Prince, son ami de longue date, ser Arthur Dayne. Après une plaisanterie entre hommes, ils se lancèrent à l'assaut, Les chevaux piétinèrent le sol avec fougue, puis la première lice fut destructrice. Dès les premières secondes, le bouclier de _l'Épée du Matin_ éclata en morceaux. L'on lui en fournit un nouveau au plus vite, afin qu'il puisse poursuivre. Mais tourmenté à l'idée d'avoir échoué dès la première occasion donnée, il fut distrait et ne put éviter l'attaque de son adversaire. Ainsi, Arthur de la Maison Dayne fut vaincu, permettant au Targaryen de provoquer en duel le finaliste. Le dernier chevalier sur la liste. Le plus difficile à défaire. Le plus expérimenté et redoutable, ser Barristan Selmy, le Commandant de la Garde royale du roi.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, chacun prêt à combattre avec acharnement pour obtenir la victoire. Obtenir la victoire, le prestige, l'or et la couronne de roses d'hiver, ornées de roses bleutées magnifiques et convoitées. Enfin, vinrent les premiers assauts, violents et capricieux. Aucun des deux hommes ne tombèrent avant plusieurs tours, Rhaegar commençait à sentir sa force égalisée par un concurrent aussi fort que sa personne elle-même. Le Prince avait un adversaire à sa taille. Mais par un hasard des plus inattendues, sa lance réussit à percuter l'épaule du chevalier. Barristan fut déstabilisé mais put se redresser sur sa monture. La dernière lice fut davantage brutale et il se vit de nouveau prit, cette fois-ci, dans les jambes. Il vacilla sur le côté en jurant, pour tomber au sol et déclencher une immense joie dans le for intérieur de son rival. Le Targaryen poussa un rugissement victorieux, en enlevant son casque qu'il brandit dans les airs avec force. Il avait réussi, il avait remporté le tournoi. Rhaegar Targaryen avait défendu vaillamment sa Maison, et il allait désormais se voir récompensé. Une récompense à la hauteur de son titre. La couronne de roses d'hiver, un cadeau qui lui permettrait d'obtenir l'ultime bien de sa convoitise, une beauté à l'état pur. Une pureté sans équivoque. Lyanna Stark.

Fier et confiant, il reçu l'objet qu'il plaça avec délicatesse dans le creux de ses paumes, pour avancer jusqu'à l'estrade prestigieuse des invités des plus grandes familles. Là, Elia Martell, son épouse le suivit d'un regard illuminé des lueurs les plus passionnées. Son époux arrivait, de sa démarche si élégante. Le sourire éclatant, la mine ravagée par la sensualité de ses traits, il avançait, avec conviction. Quand il fut près de la fille Martell, le public qui attendait avec empressement explosa sous l'euphorie de voir le Prince honorer sa princesse. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, non, en réalité Rhaegar Targaryen avait une autre personne en tête. Il continua son chemin, jusqu'à Lyanna. Ainsi, sous le choc provoqué par l'humiliation de l'acte, la princesse resta bouche bée, Ned gêné par un malaise grandissant tandis que le Dragon se penchait vers sa belle pour lui offrir le présent. Présent qu'elle accepta avec la plus grande des courtoisies, devant Robert qui fulminait de rage en le dévisageant soupçonneux. Il avait élu sa promise, il avait outragé l'alliance future de sa Maison.

 **.**

 **.**

Le soir vint et le sujet épineux de la journée revint sans cesse dans les discussions. La profanation des vœux de mariage envers la Maison Martell, et pour finir, la provocation publique envers la Maison Baratheon. Car Lyanna appartenait à Robert, Lyanna devait l'épouser. Lui, et personne d'autre. Quel violent ouragan, le Dragon venait de déclencher, remuant tout Westeros. Enfin, lorsque la nuit fut tombée, noire et éclairée de ses étoiles, Arthur Dayne, accompagné de Rhaegar Targaryen, entrèrent dans la chambre occupée par la jeune femme, furtivement, à l'abri des plus curieux :

« Venez avec moi, ma lady. Partons loin. Loin de ces engagements qui nous incombent. Loin de cette vie que nous n'avons choisi. Venez avec moi Lyanna Stark, et je vous offrirai l'avenir que vous désirez, aussi glorieux et riche soit-il. Venez avec moi, car jamais, je n'ai rencontré de femme aussi sublime, dont le sourire resplendissant inonde mon cœur de tendresse, et le regard, embrase mon âme de désir. Lyanna Stark, quittez votre monde pour moi »

La Louve, prise par la folie d'un amour naissant, accepta l'offre de son amant. L'ivresse de la séduction, du charme, des promesses et de l'aventure, voilà ce qui lui plu, et l'anima sans questionnement. Sous la garde permanente de _l'Étoile du Matin_ , ils quittèrent Harrenhal secrètement, pour fuir vers la Tour de la Joie, à Dorne et vivre pleinement leur passion interdite.

Ce soir là, la rage incontrôlable de Robert Baratheon fut ravageuse et vengeresse. L'on venait de lui voler l'amour de sa vie, il déclencherait la guerre pour elle, jusqu'à la retrouver et l'épouser comme convenu. Car il l'aimait si fort, qu'aucun ne viendrait perturber l'idylle de leur union. Leur mariage, Stark et Baratheon, réunis. Personne, ni même le Prince royal. Personne, ni même la mort elle-même. Personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Il le promettait. _Nôtre est la fureur_ , la devise Baratheon prenait tout son sens. Il retrouverait Lyanna, la seule et l'unique femme de sa vie, quitte a plonger Westeros dans le sang.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il répond à vos attentes :) En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos vues et review, c'est motivant ! (Car j'écris un peu à l'aveuglette, il n'y a pas vraiment de support, juste des morceaux d'informations dans les livres ou la série qu'il faut rassembler.. !)**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. Le bûcher du roi

Les jours qui suivirent l'enlèvement de Lyanna furent chaotiques pour Robert. Ses moindres pas, ses moindres gestes étaient hantés par la présence du Dragon, osant enrouler ses ailes autour de la jeune Louve. Ivre de colère, il réclamait vengeance en hurlant sa douleur. Même Ned Stark, qu'il considérait comme son frère était inapte à le raisonner.

Il s'en était rapidement rentré à Accalmie, le fief de sa Maison. Eddard l'avait suivi, lui aussi touché par la folie de Rhaegar. Il avait enlevé sa sœur, son sang, la seule et unique Stark qui mettrait au monde une descendance directe. Au plus profond de lui, constater les dégâts de la ruse de l'homme lui dévorait les entrailles. Combiné aux rugissements de Robert, il en frôlait parfois la folie, ne fermant pas l'œil de la nuit. Le Cerf était assis à la table de la grande salle principale, une coupe de vin apaisant son esprit, remplie à ras bord après chaque gorgée avide. Ned l'observait, les bras croisés :

« Même le meilleur vin de Dorne ne peut me faire oublier l'outrage du Targaryen... admit-il en essuyant sa barbe taillée avec soin, pourtant dégoulinante de liqueur. Ce chacal va payer le prix du sang, je t'en fais la promesse Ned. Je vais ramener ta sœur. Je vais ramener _ma_ future épouse, celle qui devait porter mon nom ! Celle qui devait porter ma graine ! Celle qui devait perpétuer ma lignée ! ! »

D'un geste, il ne put maîtriser sa colère et frappa avec force la table de bois, renversant la carafe. Néanmoins, il ignora le geste et d'un claquement de doigt, intima à un domestique de venir nettoyer :

« Que veux-tu faire ? demanda le Loup avec sagesse. Il est le fils du roi, nous ne pouvons lui faire face et prendre les armes... » Le second se tourna vers lui, illuminé par une idée macabre.

« Oh si... grogna t-il acerbe. Oh si, nous pouvons le faire. Pour sa beauté, je dévasterai Westeros jusqu'à la retrouver. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau à mes côtés ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se dit Prince, et que son cher père reste le cul posé sur le Trône de Fer, que nous allons rester les bras croisés ! Nous allons lever nos armées... Nos Maisons sont puissantes et nos bannerets loyaux. Westeros est depuis trop longtemps gouverné par cette immonde famille infestée par le même sang de générations en générations. » Le Nordien poussa un hoquet de surprise. Son honneur l'obligeait à reconsidérer les menaces de son frère d'arme.

« Robert, mon ami... te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu avances ? Il s'agit de la famille royale, nous ne pouvons faire le poids contre la Couronne ! »

Jamais, ô grand jamais, l'homme n'aurait dû aller à l'encontre de ses propos. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, son visage se défigura sous la haine transparaissant sur son visage. Ses traits harmonieux et virils se durcirent alors qu'il se levait d'un bond en criant son mécontentement :

« Il s'agit de ta sœur Ned ! ! Réagis et cesse d'être ce bon vassal qui obéit sans se poser la moindre question ! Par les Sept, mets ce foutu honneur de côté avant qu'il ne t'emporte dans la tombe ! Ta sœur a été enlevée par un ennemi capable d'abuser de sa personne, capable de la tuer, et tu réussis à trouver le moyen d'être compatissant envers lui ?! Efface cette sottise de ton esprit et sois un homme, sois un Stark ! Je vais tuer Rhaegar Targaryen, pour Lyanna, je vais anéantir sa famille. Je vais _lui_ arracher des mains et reprendre celle qui m'appartient ! Voilà la réaction que tu devrais avoir. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le cadet de tes frères que tu ne dois pas être protecteur envers les tiens. Entre ton propre sang et la Couronne, tu n'as pas à douter ! Satané honneur ! »

« Trahir mon Royaume en me rebellant et mener un combat perdu d'avance. Imagines-tu le danger que cela représente ? Nos familles en paieraient le prix fort, connaissant la folie du roi, leurs têtes se retrouveraient sur des piques ! Au lieu d'utiliser la violence et la guerre, utilisons dans un premier temps, une méthode plus pacifique... Faire couler le sang est inutile ! »

Robert grinçait des dents, cherchant avec difficulté à obtenir une réaction censée de son ami. Mais une rébellion, était-elle bien la chose la plus censée à faire ? Il le toisait d'un regard noir, pour se rapprocher en soutenant sa mine moins assurée :

« Ha... et qu'as-tu en tête ? »

« Laisse moi rédiger un message à mon père. En tant que Gouverneur du Nord, il a une place que nous n'avons à ce jour. Peut-être trouvera t-il une solution ? Peut-être se rendra t-il lui-même en personne, parlementer avec le roi ? Je t'en prie Robert, ne sois pas si hâtif envers la Couronne ou tu perdras la vie ! Laisse moi prendre les choses en mains, envoyer une lettre à Winterfell... pour ma sœur »

Ils n'avaient pas le bénéfice de se chamailler davantage. Rien n'était en leur faveur, et ils devaient faire vite. Face à l'argument d'Eddard, le Cerf hocha la tête, non sans certitude :

« Soit, mais sois sûr que nous perdons un temps précieux... Je ne tolérerai pas de _la_ perdre ! »

Bouleversé à l'idée d'un sort funeste, il tourna les talons pour trouver la forêt entourant son château, et se dépenser à la chasse.

 **.**

 **.**

Aerys II siégeait majestueux sur son trône. La couronne d'or ornait ses cheveux argentés, contrastant le sublime de sa lignée avec la folie meurtrière émanant de ses yeux vifs. Il soupira en contemplant les crânes de dragons décorant le lieu. Quoi de plus redoutable que leur souffle chaud. Cependant, l'harmonie de son règne fut dérangé. La grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit et il fut interpellé par les formes marchant avec détermination jusqu'à lui. Les manteaux d'or qui le protégeaient furent tout aussi alarmés et commencèrent à se rapprocher de leur roi, la main sur le pommeau de leur épées, prêts à intervenir. Une sombre menace venait se loger en son esprit malade. Depuis un certain temps, les hostilités envers sa Majesté s'entassaient, toutes témoignant de la paranoïa excessive qui le prenait depuis quelques années. Il se laissait tourmenter par ses démons, voyant le Mal s'emparer de son Royaume, pourtant sain. Alors que les deux intrus, des Nordiens à en juger leur apparence, continuaient leur marche, les gardes dégainèrent leurs armes pour les tenir à distance :

« Qui vient déranger le Dragon ? » gronda Aerys perfide.

Rickard Stark, le père d'Eddard avait reçu le message de son fils. En tant que paternel mais aussi seigneur suzerain du Nord, fidèle aux Sept Couronnes, il le salua d'un révérence distinguée avant de prendre la parole. Brandon, son aîné, l'accompagnait, il fit de même avec élégance :

« Mon roi, je viens vous voir en ce jour afin de discuter d'une affaire importante. Le concerné leva un sourcil désintéressé. Le Prince, votre fils, reprit-il avec délicatesse, a rompu les liens du mariage unissant ma Maison à celle des Baratheon. Il s'avère que lors du dernier tournoi organisé à Harrenhal, il s'est enfui en emportant ma fille Lyanna, promise au Cerf, Robert. » Le comportement destructeur et impulsif de son interlocuteur fut sans appel.

« Que voulez-vous Nordien ? Vous, étranger qui venez de vos terres lointaines, plier le genou devant la puissance de la famille Targaryen » Brandon parut déstabilisé et il échangea un regard avertit avec son père. La démence du roi pourrait leur coûter la vie, si bon lui prenait de jouer avec le feu.

« Je viens réclamer la justice afin que ma fille soit rendue à son époux. Si sa Majesté avait la clémence de comprendre et de coopérer, nos familles ne s'en tiendraient que mieux »

Le rire machiavélique qui émana de l'homme lui glaça l'échine. En une fraction de seconde, Rickard de la Maison Stark comprit qu'il était trop tard :

« Des menaces... Les chiens galeux du Nord me menacent. Le Loup ne peut se soumettre aux volontés du Dragon ! Vous auriez dû rester dans vos contrées glacées, le Sud n'est pas fait pour vous ! Sa mâchoire se contracta alors qu'il le désignait avec mépris. J'accepte votre offre et choisis comme champion, le feu. Ce brasier flamboyant qui illumine les cœurs et fait fondre les chairs... Qu'on allume le bûcher sur le champ ! »

Il claqua des doigts, levant ses phalanges fines et désarticulées par la vieillesse. Un petit homme encapuchonné fit son apparition :

« Voici Rossart, mon alchimiste, qui a un véritable don pour la confection du feu grégeois... Rossart, continua t-il après une courte pause en s'adressant au pyromancien. Brûlez _le_ , brûlez _le_ vif ! »

Alors que le Loup se dépêchait de saisir son épée, pour se défendre, il fut violemment attrapé par la Garde royale qui le maintint avec force. Brandon fut aussi immobilisé, un couteau sous la gorge :

« Brûlez le ! ricana le roi en agrippant avec fermeté les accoudoirs de son trône, déchaînez la puissance de la flamme ! »

Rossart s'avança, un sourire sournois logé au coin des lèvres. Là, il attrapa une flasque conséquente qui pendait, accrochée à sa ceinture. A l'aide de ses deux mains, il la souleva avec prudence pour, après un rire funeste, la déverser sur le corps de Rickard. Ce dernier lâcha un hurlement profond, en sentant la chaleur lui ronger la peau. Il se débattit un instant, l'armure fumante et fondant sous l'embrasement du brasier. Brandon assistait au spectacle morbide. L'âme meurtrie de voir son modèle masculin s'écrouler au sol, le visage défiguré sous la calcination, crispé sous la peur. Enragé, le Loup chercha à se recueillir auprès du corps. Il poussa un grognement d'impuissance, quand les gardes le lâchèrent :

« Quiconque provoque le Dragon se voit immolé par le feu ! Sa pureté ne peut que laver les atrocités de vos dires, lord Stark ! »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? hurlait Brandon, les yeux inondés de larmes, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Il enserra le cadavre de son père, tête baissée. Le Roi fou lui, satisfait de son geste, reprit son manège avec toute la cruauté de son vice. Il ordonna à ses hommes d'amener une chaîne afin d'emprisonner l'aîné. Là, le Loup sentit la rigidité du métal lui serrer la gorge, pour empêcher le peu d'air de passer et le laisser suffoquer. Le spectacle était jouissif pour sa Majesté, qui, le corps encore chaud de Rickard au centre de la salle, se voyait concurrencé par l'acte abominable de la strangulation de son fils :

« Quiconque provoque le Dragon doit périr... » murmurait le roi, répétant la même phrase avec acharnement. Son esprit semblait ailleurs. Les yeux imbibés par la noirceur de son âme, il se redressa afin de distinguer au mieux la scène.

Brandon se débattait avec lui même, sentant sa peau rongée par la chaîne. La clé de sa libération fut placée près du cadavre incendié, à distance précise pour qu'il ne puisse la saisir malgré ses espoirs :

« Libérez vous des chaînes qui encerclent l'obscurité de votre enveloppe charnelle, Nordien... et peut-être reconsidérerais-je votre proposition. En mémoire de votre défunt père, osez vous libérer de l'emprise du Dragon, ou subissez ! »

Il hurla de douleur en tirant avec puissance. Ses muscles se tendirent sous la brutalité du geste. Ses yeux s'ouvrir un peu plus alors qu'il grimaçait sous la torture que lui infligeaient la chaîne. La clef se trouvait face à lui, si proche et pourtant inatteignable. Brandon criait, rassemblant ses dernières forces pour se libérer. La violence de son corps, profondément marqué rougissait peu à peu, pour se voir craqueler et filer en gouttes de sang, s'éparpillant sur les dalles au sol. Il fixait son père, gardant en tête l'espoir de voir un jour, sa Maison se venger des actions inhumaines et démentielles de la Couronne. Mais, après quelques minutes d'acharnement, il abandonna sa quête. Un éclair l'aveugla, ses membres se raidirent. La gorge broyée, il cherchait sa respiration avec peine. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il tentait une dernière fois, pour l'honneur des Stark. Néanmoins, ce fut l'essai de trop. En vain, la chaîne eut raison de lui et Brandon s'effondra inerte, la respiration coupée. Le Roi fou resta assit, un rire glacial émanant de son être. Il avait remporté la victoire, personne ne pouvait le défier. Le défier se résumait à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. On débarrassa les corps de l'illustre salle, l'homme redevenant impassible, comme si tout paraissait banal.

 **.**

 **.**

Lorsque Ned apprit la triste nouvelle, il entra dans une rage si forte, qu'il ne put se contrôler qu'en présence de Robert. Son père, le représentant des Loups, ainsi que son héritier principal, le futur Gouverneur du Nord, son frère, Brandon Stark, avaient été assassinés de sang froid, sans la moindre explication par le roi. Pour le bon plaisir de sa Majesté, qui avait trouvé leurs arguments trop insolents pour la supériorité de sa personne. L'élément déclencheur de la guerre, les Stark prendraient les armes. Alors que le Cerf préparait son armure, savourant déjà une victoire imminente sur les troupes royales, il lui attrapa brusquement le bras :

« Partons nous battre et faire tomber la couronne qui orne sa chevelure argentée ! Pour les miens, je veux qu'il meurt ! ! »

« Mon ami ! se pavana le second, enfin tu recouvres la raison ! Partons sauver Lyanna et rependre Westeros des mains de ces fous ! Ils ne méritent pas notre pitié, nous allons anéantir la lignée Targaryen. Toi et moi, nous croiserons le fer ! » Il brandit avec férocité son marteau de guerre.

« Je ne peux laisser passer cette souillure faite à mon nom, en versant le sang ! Je ne peux rester de marbre alors qu' _il_ a déchaîné la colère du Nord ! Son acte gratuit ne sera pas impuni, par les Anciens Dieux, j'en fais le serment »

Il avait fallu commettre les abominables meurtres des Loups pour entrer dans l'infernal cycle du combat. Les espoirs de victoires étaient minimes, mais devant cette invivable cruauté, Ned aurait préféré mourir que de ne pas agir, assistant à la descente aux Enfers de sa Maison. Son honneur et sa famille, voilà ce qui l'animait. Voilà ce qu'il avait toujours défendu au plus profond de lui.


	4. Discussion entre les Maisons rebelles

Tous étaient à Accalmie, dans le château familial des Baratheon. Les tensions étaient au plus haut, alors que les Loups dans le Nord, enterraient leurs morts, Robert, le Cerf fulminait de rage en prenant part aux échos rapportant les nouvelles de sa bien aimée. Il se disait tantôt des choses abominables, tantôt moins cruelles, mais dans tous les cas pour lui, ces actes étaient les plus vils et impardonnables qu'ils soient. Lyanna était séquestrée, torturée et violée. Lyanna était épanouie, libre et pleine de vie. Voilà ce qui se racontait dans les terres, même les plus profondes et reculées de Westeros. Car le Royaume entier était au courant et chacun paierai le sang du Dragon.

Ned restait assit à la grande table dans la salle principale. Les poings serrés, entourant une coupe de vin. Lui aussi était dorénavant concerné, et il comprenait la farouche obstination de son ami en matière de vengeance. Il se retrouvait héritier de sa Maison, le dernier mâle encore vivant de la lignée Stark. Il allait endosser le rôle de son père et devenir Gardien du Nord. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu un goût prononcé pour les responsabilités le mettant en premières lignes. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le choix. Le monde bougeait, les principes et codes d'antan se voyaient peu à peu renversés. Certains partisans de Robert, que ce dernier avait attisé lors de soirées arrosées en tavernes, avaient saccagé une partie des Terres royales, n'ayant aucune pitié ou aucun remord, même quant à leur propre sort. Ceux qui avaient été retrouvés par les hommes du roi avaient fini pendu ou brûlé vif. Et pourtant, ils continuaient. Ils continuaient en l'honneur d'une bataille juste et tristement célèbre, celle où le Cerf perdit sa promise.

Les bouleversements sociaux atteignaient même parfois la capitale et Port Réal se voyait dans l'obligation de resserrer son autorité, surtout envers les habitants du Culpucier, qui en profitaient pour venger leurs mauvaises conditions de vie, taxés injustement ou saignés à blanc par la Couronne.

Eddard fixait avec mépris le gobelet désormais vide, devant lui, quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention au nouvel arrivant, mais quand il entendit le son rauque de sa voix, il releva instinctivement la tête. Stannis Baratheon entrait. De sa démarche assurée et de son regard froid, il observait la pièce, la mâchoire contractée. Une atmosphère lugubre se répandit malgré la chaleureuse ambiance d'autrefois. Tout avait été décoré selon les plaisirs de son frère, et comme il détestait cette luxure débordante. Quand ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur le Loup, l'adoré de son aîné, il pila en grinçant des dents :

« Eddard Stark, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir en ce jour. » Il le salua tout de même poliment, respectant la coutume, tandis que l'autre lui renvoyait la manière.

« Et pourtant, je suis bel et bien dans vote immense et surplombante bâtisse, lord Stannis. Robert, votre frère m'a convié de venir afin de régler les difficultés que traversent le Royaume. »

« Des difficultés bien puériles... Néanmoins, vous me voyez navré du triste sort qui a été réservé à votre famille. Les Stark sont réputés pour leur sens de l'honneur, je les respecte en ce sens. »

Le second ne répondit pas, mais lui adressa cependant un rictus pour sa compassion. Eddard était bien trop préoccupé pour plus de remerciements. Mais pour sûr, il retenait en mémoire cet acte de bonté. Une tentative minime et sage de faire la paix. La mine noire de son interlocuteur se crispa un peu plus, alors qu'il venait le rejoindre à la table. Stannis avait toujours été jaloux de Ned, et cela, tout le monde le savait. Toutefois, à peine assit, la grande porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, cette fois-ci sur plusieurs convives. Robert ouvrait la marche, droit et fier, alors que Jon Arryn, seigneur suzerain du Val et Hoster Tully, seigneur suzerain du Conflans, suivaient l'air impassible. Le Cerf ouvrit ses bras pour donner une large accolade à son frère :

« Stannis, je suis content de te compter parmi nous ! J'ai rassemblé les Maisons les plus vouées à ma cause afin de trouver au plus vite une solution. Ce scélérat aux cheveux argentés doit payer coûte que coûte ! » Ils prirent place autour de la table. Un domestique apporta les boissons, ainsi qu'un plateau de fruits.

« Après la tyrannie qu'a fait subir Aerys à la famille Stark, il doit y avoir châtiment à cet outrage ! » renchérit Jon, qui avait vu grandir le Loup dès sa plus tendre enfance.

Proche de la famille Stark, Arryn avait été l'une des connaissances les plus fidèles de Rickard Stark. Il ne pouvait supporter la violence gratuite qui avait été faite au Nord. Hoster Tully patientait, une main reposant contre sa joue :

« Nous devons nous battre, nous devons remporter la victoire. Il en va du futur du Royaume, mais quelle stratégie allons nous adopter ? » Les quatre autres se questionnèrent d'un regard suspicieux.

« Les armées du Nord répondront à l'appel, annonça alors Ned. Quant aux armées des Terres de l'Orage, avec l'appui de la Maison Baratheon, elles prendront part au combat. » Stannis acquiesça légèrement d'un mouvement de tête, tirant cependant une moue insatisfaite.

« Et qu'en est-il d'Accalmie ? » jeta t-il soudainement, en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux sous la nervosité. Robert le toisa arrogant.

« Que veux-tu dire par là, mon frère ? »

« Si nous partons en guerre, qui s'assurera du maintien de notre forteresse ? » Son aîné explosa d'un rire gras, l'autre n'apprécia pas se voir moqué publiquement.

« Ha ! Et voilà ce qui tracasse ton étroitesse d'esprit ? Stannis, si nous partons en guerre, tu garderas Accalmie en _mon_ nom ! » Il écarquilla de grands yeux ronds.

Plus tôt, il avait reçu une missive du roi en personne, le chargeant de prendre les armes contre l'Usurpateur. Ainsi, obéir à son roi ou se ranger du côté de son frère, en mettant de côté son honneur constituait une décision qui lui causait de nombreuses insomnies depuis :

« Tu me proposes ton soutien ? Tu me proposes ta reconnaissance ? » Le second des Baratheon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses paupières austères clignèrent, comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu. Il voulu le faire répéter, mais persuadé qu' _il_ change d'avis, il y renonça. Puis, le seigneur porta son attention sur Eddard, qui le fixait, rassuré par ses convictions. Contrairement au Cerf, il était toujours emplit de bienveillance à _son_ égard malgré _sa_ jalousie qu'il trouvait inexpliquée.

« Si je tombe, tu prendras ma place, termina Robert en inondant d'une fierté modeste le cœur de Stannis. Alors, considères-tu ma proposition comme juste, ou vas-tu soutenir ton roi, cet exécrable fou qui te tuerai simplement pour son bon plaisir ? »

Un silence pesant s'empara de la pièce. Robert attrapa une grappe de raisin qu'il engloutit d'une traite, accompagnée d'une gorgée de vin :

« J'accepte » finit-il par répondre, presque à contrecœur, tiraillé par son devoir et le calme accablant qui le tourmentait. Enfin, il venait de prendre la décision qui leur permettait d'avancer, quelle épine retirée du pied. Le Tully s'engagea de nouveau dans la conversation.

« Désormais, nous avons une ligne toute tracée. En sachant la Maison Baratheon en sûreté, nous pouvons rassembler les forces du Conflans, des Terres de l'Orage, du Nord et du Val, pour anéantir Rhaegar Targaryen. »

« Et que faites-vous de son père, le roi ? Son armée est d'autant plus grande et loyale... » jeta inquiet Ned.

« Nous pourrions peut-être compter sur la malhonnêteté des Lannister... Le Lion est prêt à tout pour le bien de sa famille... »

« Comme vous venez de le dire Hoster Tully, le sécha Stannis, « la malhonnêteté des Lannister », ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance ! »

« Mais ils sont riches ! Ils pourraient approcher le roi, et puis, n'oublions pas que son fils Jaime Lannister fait parti de la Garde royale... »

« Justement, il fait parti de la « Garde royale », continua toujours aussi brutalement le second des Cerfs. Il serait logique qu'ils soient neutres ou loyaux envers la Couronne... » Robert le fusilla du regard.

« Décidément mon très cher frère, je vais finir par me demander si toi aussi tu ne lui es pas si dévoué ! Pourquoi ne pas prendre les armes directement sans se poser de questions ? Nous possédons une partie des Maisons les plus avantageuses du Royaume, autant en profiter ! » Son impatience et son arrogance écœurèrent son cadet.

« Nous serons tout de même en infériorité numérique... » ajouta une dernière fois Stannis, avant de se terrer dans le silence. Il se battait continuellement contre son frère, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans le rejet de _ses_ débauches. S'il avait pu le faire changer d'avis et entendre, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, qu'il lui était tout aussi important que cet Eddard Stark, alors Stannis Baratheon pourrait enfin avoir la conscience tranquille.

Son frère ne lui prêta pas attention et continua son monologue avec extravagance. Il se leva d'un bond en repoussant avec force une partie du banc sur lequel il siégeait. Puis, son poing fracassa le table de bois, renversant sa coupe :

« Nous allons combattre pour Westeros ! Nous allons combattre pour la paix ! Nous allons combattre pour Ned Stark, et nous allons combattre pour reprendre ma belle Lyanna ! Je veux voir la tête de Rhaegar sur une pique si je ne le brise pas moi-même avec mon marteau ! Je fracasserai son crâne... Je veux que la Maison Targaryen saigne, je veux qu'elle soit décimée, vous entendez ! ! Nous allons diriger notre dernière bataille, nous, les Maisons rebelles des familles les plus anciennes et les plus nobles du Royaume ! Mon frère, je ferais poster cinq cent hommes en garnison pour veiller au maintien d'Accalmie, le reste des troupes partira en guerre... Car nous allons remporter la victoire, je peux vous l'assurer, mes seigneurs ! »

La conversation était clôturée, ils venaient de trouver un terrain d'entente. Il leva son gobelet qu'il venait de remplir, en poussant un cri d'encouragement. Les autres le suivirent avec hargne, tandis que Stannis quittait la salle, tout de même peiné de ne pouvoir se joindre au combat aux côtés de Robert, dont il souhaitait une reconnaissance fraternelle.

Et dans le feu de l'action, menés par la vengeance et la haine, ils levèrent leurs armées. La _Bataille du Trident_ approchait, et Robert Baratheon était prêt.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur la Bataille du Trident ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, à bientôt ! :)**


	5. La Bataille du Trident

Les excès de rage et de vengeance de Robert avaient eu pour conséquence plusieurs assauts conflictuels entre rebelles et armées royales. Certaines batailles avaient été sanglantes et s'étaient résultées par la défaite de la Couronne, parfois, le Cerf lui-même subissait de lourdes pertes. Néanmoins, il fallait avouer que la guerre ne pourrait être remportée, tant que l'un des principaux protagonistes n'avait pas plié le genou et admit la supériorité de l'autre. Au fur et à mesure des journées tempétueuses, Eddard Stark, qui combattait aux côtés de son ami, se rendait compte de la violence destructrice qui l'emportait sur le champ de bataille. Tout n'était que représailles, alimenté par une soif de puissance dominatrice. Robert avait toujours été de la sorte et se présenter le plus fort et redouté était dans sa nature. Lors de chaque charge dans les lignes ennemies, il hurlait le nom de Lyanna en levant son marteau, qu'il abattait ensuite avec férocité sur les heaumes parsemés d'or et d'argent des hommes du roi. Ces armées que Aerys avait levé pour tenir tête aux rebelles. Cependant, le Dragon, de par ses propres yeux constatait une persévérance à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé faire face. Les hommes du Nord, menés par Ned étaient dirigés avec loyauté et tact, et le Loup en personne donnait les ordres, encerclant stratégiquement les soldats, aidé du Cerf et des autres Maisons dévouées à leur cause. Car c'était désormais une cause commune, une cause qui remettait en question la couronne royale. Le Trône de Fer ne pouvait supporter le fardeau excessif de la folie du Targaryen. Il en valait du futur de Westeros. Ainsi, Robert Baratheon avait conduit ses hommes à la guerre, pour en sortir victorieux comme promis. La Bataille de Lestival s'était soldée par leur exploit, dans la fureur et le sang. Quant aux Batailles de Cendregué et des Cloches, elles avaient elles-aussi, permis au Cerf de se démontrer sous un nouveau jour devant la prétention de son adversaire. Arrivait la défaite de Pierremoûtier de Aerys II, qui l'amena à reconsidérer son avenir au sein de ce conflit désastreux. Les pertes étaient colossales, et les troupes rebelles ne cessaient de gonfler, progressivement. Pour la première fois, malgré une dégénérescence qui lui faisait perdre la vision de la réalité, le Dragon était troublé. Troublé devant la menace majeure qui planait au dessus de la pureté de sa dynastie.

Affaiblit, il avait tout de même continué les hostilités. Alors, les armées s'étaient rassemblées pour un dernier combat, celui dans lequel chacun y mettait ses ultimes espoirs. Les rebelles avaient longé jusqu'à la Verfurque, le fleuve partant du Nord, qui descendait jusqu'au Trident où il se divisait alors en plusieurs parties, la Bleufurque et le Ruffurque. Le chemin avait été long et les forces fatiguaient au fil des batailles. Cependant, leur motivation grandissait à chaque pas. Ils chantaient déjà à la victoire du Cerf en levant haut dans le ciel leur bouclier en rythme. Puis, une fois arrivés et le campement établit, ils furent rejoins par les Maisons alliées. Les Stark, Tully et Arryn venaient leur prêter main forte. L'imposante armée de Robert Baratheon était prête, et il pouvait sentir, assit au coin du feu en assistant aux joyeusetés de ses hommes, la réussite proche. L'aboutissement de son but. L'aboutissement de sa rébellion. La lourde cuirasse aux couleurs Baratheon encore sur les épaules, il porta ses mains vers les braises afin de se réchauffer au vue de la nuit tombée. Son casque était près de lui, arborant fièrement les bois du Cerf, symbole de sa Maison. Il se contracta, au fond peiné d'en être arrivé à une telle effusion de sang. Même s'il avait vaillamment combattu, il avait perdu des alliés estimables. Mais comme le disait Hoster Tully, le roi l'avait poussé à bout, il n'avait fait que répliquer. Le bruit de pas qu'il entendit sur sa droite le sortit de sa rêverie et il vit Stark et Arryn arriver. Voir son ami de longue date le fit penser à Stannis et il se demanda où en était l'assaut à Accalmie. Peu de temps auparavant, il avait reçu un corbeau de son fief, l'avertissant que les Tyrell, qui supportaient les Targaryen, avaient jeté leur dévolu sur la Maison au Cerf. Alors, Accalmie s'était vue assiégée par Mace Tyrell, qui menaçait les nerfs de son frère. Le connaissant, il savait que sa dignité ne le ferait pas plier le genou. Jamais Stannis n'abandonnerait leur château, même aux portes de la mort. En cela, il était rassuré, car il savait que sur la durée, il pouvait par la suite, une fois la guerre terminée, aider son frère et réduire à néant les troupes ennemies. Personne ne portait la main sur les murs de la bâtisse qui l'avait vu naître et grandir, personne.

Eddard vint s'asseoir près de lui, le visage ravagé par la morbidité qui ne finissait de déterminer leur quotidien. Il ne supportait pas de la même façon les conflits, que son frère d'arme. Il y voyait une cause juste, mais les pertes qui s'amoncelaient lui arrachait une part d'honneur qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler :

\- Ned, mon ami, lui annonça t-il d'une voix grave, ne sois pas confus par la dureté de notre quête. Nous sommes des hommes, nous devons relever la tête et avancer. Nous touchons au but, je le sens... Bientôt, ce fou de Rhaegar mourra sous mes coups ! L'autre soupira, défaitiste.

\- Je sais Robert, seulement, te rends-tu comptes des vies perdues par la simple cause du Prince ?! Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, éclairé par les flammes du brasier. Je suis avec toi, et pour mon propre sang, qui a été injustement versé, je te suivrai jusqu'à la victoire. Mais reconnais que tout cela n'est que pure folie.

\- As-tu une idée en tête, pour argumenter de la sorte ? Les sourcils froncés, il avait du mal à comprendre les convictions du Loup. Tu dis que tu es avec moi, mais tu regrettes nos coups de lame ? Qui es-tu alors pour porter un tel jugement ? Sois tu es mon ami, sois tu ne l'es pas, mais ne te trompe pas de direction Ned, et prends garde à tes mots. Te retrancher dans un camp qui n'est pas le tien serait mal perçu, sache le...

\- Serais-tu en train de me menacer ? Il se leva pour le toiser, médisant. La guerre changeait les comportements des hommes, pour les laisser pleinement vivre leurs natures sauvages.

\- Je t'explique comment fonctionne l'art de la guerre ! Au même moment, Hoster Tully s'approcha, posté sur la gauche de Jon Arryn, qui écoutait le récit des deux hommes avec attention.

\- Nous sommes en bonne posture pour la suite des événements ! Nos hommes sont en parfaite forme et nous ne comptons que quelques blessés minimes. Cette bataille sera la dernière, termina le seigneur de Vivesaigues en observant le ciel étoilé. Arryn se racla la gorge.

\- Que les Sept soient avec nous...

\- Qui sont les Anciens Dieux pour juger un homme tel que moi... avoua à voix basse le Loup en rejoignant la réflexion de son aîné. Lui-même se sentait étranger à cette guerre, malgré la perte des siens. Ils n'honoraient pas le même dieu, ni n'avaient les mêmes croyances. Quant à la croyance de Robert, même si elle demeurait plus que légitime et convenait à Eddard, il en avait parfois du mal à fermer les yeux la nuit. Tous ces morts causés par la folie meurtrière d'un roi se pensant suprême, reprit-il doucement. Et si Lyanna était encore en vie, que penserait-elle des actions que je fais endurer à notre famille ? Il y aura des représailles, tout cela ne fait que commencer. Robert lui attrapa vivement le bras en grognant.

\- Je t'interdis de dire pareille sottise Ned Stark ! ! Admet ne serais-ce qu'une fois encore que ma tendre Lyanna est perdue, et je ne promets pas te laisser la vie sauve une fois cette guerre terminée ! Hoster Tully vint s'interposer. Ne prononce plus jamais ces mots devant moi, et réfléchis à tes actes futurs, mon ami !

\- Une fois la victoire acquise, je m'en retournerai dans les terres glacées du Nord, pour ne plus remettre les pieds au Sud... Nous ne pouvons nous comprendre davantage. Il le fixa d'un regard dur, pour reprendre sur un ton calme. Mon nom sera vengé, et j'espère ne pas regretter mes décisions pour ta propre guerre.

Le Loup, fort touché par l'excès de nervosité du Cerf, qui n'arrivait à se maîtriser en laissant de côté les atrocités des combats, quitta les lieux pour trouver sa tente. Robert, quant à lui, se débattit de l'étreinte pour se rasseoir et beugler sombrement aux deux autres seigneurs :

\- Demain sera un jour noir pour l'ennemi. Je vais anéantir Rhaegar Targaryen demain, retenez bien cela, car c'est en ce jour que Westeros sera témoin de la force colossale de la Maison Baratheon, _Nôtre est la fureur !_

Et il tint sa promesse jusqu'à sentir le crâne de son adversaire se briser sous la puissance de son marteau.

 **.**

 **.**

Dès le petit matin, il avait mené ses troupes sur la Route royale en direction du Sud, vers Port Réal. Toujours en longeant le fleuve, ils étaient arrivés au Trident quand les armées royales, menées par Rhaegar en personne, avaient ralenti leur marche. Le seigneur le savait, le lieu était un emplacement parfait pour le combat et il avait su au plus profond de lui-même, que les hostilités reprendraient dans ces environs. Élancé fièrement et droit sur sa monture, l'armure jaune et noire étincelante sous les rayons du soleil, il imposait une crainte solennelle aux cœurs de ses ennemis. Néanmoins, ces derniers, prêts à tout pour reprendre la main, n'avaient pas plié si facilement. Ils montraient une redoutable adaptation au combat, alimentée par leur soif de venger leurs semblables tombés durant les conflits précédents. Les rebelles n'étaient qu'à leurs yeux que des Maisons vassales qui osaient prendre les armes face à la Couronne, rien de plus. Encouragés par le Prince, qui montait un somptueux cheval blanc, il gonflait ses rangs en criant récompenses et prestige une fois le Cerf éliminé. Ses hommes étaient composés des armées royalistes, auxquelles s'était ajouté ser Barristan Selmy, plus dévoué que jamais à sa cause, ainsi que ser Jonothor Darry. Les deux chevaliers composaient les membres les plus fidèles et braves de la Garde royale. Aussi, respectant le serment prononcé devant le Dragon, la Maison Martell avait rejoins les forces du Targaryen et était menée par Lewyn Martell. Tels étaient les renforts que possédait le roi, ainsi que la Maison Tyrell, qui elle se battait sur un autre front, à Accalmie. Les deux guerres étaient en simultané et si l'un venait à perdre, il mettrait en déroute le second déploiement, qui résistait aussi tant bien que mal face à la robustesse adverse. Cela, Robert le savait, il n'avait qu'à pulvériser le Dragon pour voir Accalmie libérée du joug de Mace Tyrell. Ce lâche, qui ne suivait qu'aveuglément les ordres n'avait pu tenir tête à la Couronne. Quant à Dorne, leur oisiveté à se ranger au plus offrant suivant leur neutralité n'était pas une surprise. Concernant les armées rebelles, tous s'étaient rangés en faveur de Robert Baratheon, hormis la Maison Frey, qui avait prétexté ne pas se sentir visée par les conflits qui secouaient le Royaume.

Les armées se faisaient face, les hommes tentaient de s'intimider par des regards haineux. Le Cerf lança un regard discret à son ami, Eddard, qui patientait que l'assaut soit donné, sur le côté. Hoster Tully et Jon Arryn avaient posté leurs troupes plus en arrière, prêts à riposter et prendre en tenaille l'ennemi au moment opportun. Ned avait l'air soucieux, et le Cerf comprit la douloureuse vérité qui les séparaient tout deux, pourtant liés comme des frères. L'honneur de Stark le tuerait un jour ou l'autre. Un jour ou l'autre, il commettrait l'erreur d'être confronté à un esprit farouche qui n'en aurait cure des mœurs et traditions de Westeros. Il était bien un homme du Nord, soutenu par les siens et non par les Sudistes, qui vivaient au rythme effréné de la capitale. Ils ne côtoyaient pas le même monde et Lyanna restait la seule et véritable cause les réunissant en ce jour. Car si elle n'avait pas été enlevée et séquestrée par cette immonde créature aux cheveux argentés, alors il n'y aurait jamais eu de guerre. Rickard et Brandon Stark n'auraient alors jamais eu à se rendre à Port Réal. Ils n'auraient jamais péri sous les vices du roi. La capitale était un lieu malfamé pour les Nordiens, cela n'en faisait aucun doute.

Robert avança lentement sur son destrier, non sans lâcher le regard de son pire ennemi. Ce vile Rhaegar Targaryen, qui le toisait hautain. Le sourire pincé et les yeux pétillants d'une malice funeste, le Prince le provoquait silencieux. L'atmosphère était moite et dangereusement lugubre. L'on entendait seulement le flux de l'eau de la rivière, se découler au Trident pour se départager selon les différents axes parcourant le Sud des contrées. Il y régnait une atmosphère de sang, de sang et de fer. Ainsi, les lames finirent par s'entrechoquer sous les assauts meurtriers des rebelles, qui, hurlant la devise Baratheon, défendaient courageusement leur quête. Les cris déferlèrent sous la puissance des coups. Les corps tombèrent des montures. Certains quittèrent le champ de bataille, mais furent rattrapés par les plus hargneux, qui souhaitaient coûte que coûte, verser le sang de l'ennemi. Jon Arryn avait chargé avec ses troupes, s'engouffrant dans une brèche en saccageant les espoirs meurtris des armées royalistes. Ser Jonothor Darry, prit sous l'effusion d'une masse qui passait, les épées en avant, tomba de son cheval pour finir piétiné et achevé par les armées du Val. Ser Barristan Semly se battait avec force et dignité, ayant sans cesse un regard alerte envers celui qu'il s'était promis de protéger, le Prince. Il riposta devant le tranchant que lui porta Hoster Tully à l'épaule pour se relever et rendre aussi puissamment, le coup donné. Et parmi les corps qui jonchaient le sol ou pataugeaient dans la rivière, devenue rouge vive, les troupes du Nord se retranchaient en amont. Eddard ne voulait pas perdre ses hommes, et Eddard ne voulait pas tuer pour le plaisir. Il amena ses troupes restantes en hauteur, posté sur une petite colline où la vue du combat lui était d'une parfaite visibilité. Il y vit l'acharnement titanesque entre les soldats du Cerf, et ceux du Dragon, qui persistaient à s'entre tuer. Puis, il aperçu l'embuscade dans l'ombre des royalistes, qui s'avançaient avec perfidie jusqu'au cœur du combat, où se battait au corps à corps Robert et Rhaegar. Les deux, descendus de leurs montures pour plus de facilité, croisaient le fer jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Devant la prédiction de la mort de son ami, Ned ordonna aux Nordiens de décocher une pluie de flèches afin de ralentir les adversaires s'approchant trop près de son ami. Enfin, la raison lui revint lorsqu'il reprit lui-même les devants et chargea avec un petit groupe, composé de ses meilleurs soldats, pour hurler le nom de sa sœur, l'épée au poing et anéantir sous la vitesse des chevaux, le noyau de l'armée royale restante.

A ce moment, le Baratheon se retourna pour voir l'exploit du Loup et sentir en son être battre un peu plus, une rage enfouie suite à la disparition de sa fiancée. Il porta un énième coup, armé de son marteau de guerre, à Rhaegar, qui l'évita de justesse. Certes plus rapide, il se déplaçait sur les côtés en essayant de porter sa lame au niveau de ses flanc. Toutefois, elle vint régulièrement heurter la dureté du métal froid qui protégeait son corps. Et Robert continuait, même si plus lourd, il n'en restait pas moins précis. Combien de fois s'était-il déjà démarqué, plus jeune à l'entraînement, au maniement de ce marteau destructeur ? Il était réputé pour sa force brute et le Dragon ne tarderait pas à en être témoin. Enragé devant celui qui avait volé la belle et innocente Lyanna, il gueula en levant son arme dans les airs, pour faire pleuvoir une suite de coups dévastateurs. Le Targaryen en esquiva un, puis deux, mais pas trois. Lorsqu'il sentit la puissance s'abattre sur son épaule, il trébucha, vulnérable. Son adversaire en profita pour balancer de nouveau son marteau, et lui asséner un ultime coup, le laissant au tapis. Mais le Prince, dans un élan de violence, leva son épée pour venir à l'encontre de l'assaut. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent, Rhaegar sentit que sa force diminuait progressivement. Les dents serrées, le corps entier contracté sous la témérité de son ennemi, il finit par flancher en une fraction de seconde. Puis, tout lui sembla obscur. Une insupportable douleur vint lui saisir la nuque, constatant que son heaume avait été touché. Une angoisse le prit devant le sentiment de défaite qui l'envahissait, et il comprenait durant les secondes qui défilaient. Les reste de son état fut difficile à décrire et il perdit la notion de toutes choses, quand le marteau heurta de nouveau son armure en éclatant en morceaux les rubis qui le décoraient. Le coup se poursuivit jusqu'à son casque. Sa tête fut balancée avec puissance sur le côté, les vertèbres brisées. Il tomba lourdement au sol, sa cuirasse brillante fut encrassée sous la poussière de la terre et le sang de ses hommes.

Robert Baratheon se redressa en dévisageant son rival, étendu au sol. Les troupes royalistes parsemaient ses pieds, trempant jusque dans la rivière. Les Dorniens qui avaient accepté de se battre pour le roi s'entassaient eux-aussi parmi les corps, défigurant le paysage sous des carcasses ravagées sous les pulsions meurtrières. Tout n'était que chaos et il semblait que la victoire était _leur_. Rhaegar Targaryen gisait, le casque enfoncé dans sa chair. Le combat avait été rude, mais il en avait valu la peine. Le Dragon avait rendu son dernier cri. La Bataille du Trident avait été sa dernière et il avait été achevé par le Cerf. Le concerné mourrait de chaud sous l'enfermement de son heaume orné de bois, et alors qu'il se retournait pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts, il vit le regard bouleversé de Barristan Selmy devant la dépouille du Prince. Il avait été blessé durant la bataille, et la mine balafrée qu'il arborait, la main sur la cuirasse de Rhaegar, témoignait de son immense fidélité. Il aurait donné sa vie pour le sauver, mais n'avait pu le défendre comme souhaité. Une profonde injustice régnerait en lui, ce pauvre homme qui avait juré allégeance au mauvais roi. Alors, malgré les conseils de Roose Bolton, de l'achever sur le champ, Robert décida de le laisser en vie. Il serait le véritable témoin de ses exploits et pourrait les conter à l'avenir.

Les soldats restants se retrouvèrent en haut de la petite colline afin de constater les pertes. Robert avait tout de même été blessé durant son face à face avec le Targaryen, et il s'aidait d'une main couvrant son épaule, afin d'appuyer sur la blessure. Les Bolton et les Forrester, composant les Nordiens de Ned Stark étaient encore en grand nombre. Les troupes ennemies avaient été plus nombreuses, environs quarante mille, face au dix mille hommes des Maisons rebelles, mais plus aguerries et confortées dans leur désir de victoire, ils avaient écrasé leurs adversaires. La bataille avait cessé une fois la mort du meneur, et c'est avec dégoût que Robert avait assisté à la fuite des derniers survivants, qui s'étaient dépêchés jusqu'à Port Réal.

La majeure partie des armées qui gardaient la capitale venait de périr, la ville leur était désormais ouverte et leur garantissait une entrée fracassante. Robert Baratheon touchait la victoire du bout des doigts, il ne lui restait plus qu'à chevaucher avec le reste de ses hommes jusqu'à Port Réal, et soumettre Aerys à sa volonté vengeresse. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps, car les Lannister profitaient eux-aussi de la vulnérabilité de la Couronne, pour faire valoir leurs droits. Le Trône de Fer était menacé et qui de plus évident que le Cerf pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé : la rébellion et la destruction de la Maison Targaryen :

\- Allons botter le cul du roi Aerys avant que Tywin Lannister ne nous en prive ! ! Suivez moi mes nobles seigneurs, la victoire est proche ! hurla t-il avec fougue en lançant son cheval au galop sur la Route royale.

* * *

 **Que j'ai aimé rédiger ce chapitre ! J'espère vous avoir fait vivre pleinement cette bataille :)**

 **Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur Stannis Baratheon et le siège d'Accalmie face à Mace Tyrell (vous savez, avec l'arrivée de Davos Mervault et ses fameux oignons ;) Il se passe normalement en même temps que la Bataille du Trident, mais je ne pouvais pas faire l'impasse sur un tel passage !**


	6. Le siège d'Accalmie

Il attendait dans la grande salle principale, les bras croisés, adossé au mur. Stannis Baratheon méditait, la moue boudeuse et la mâchoire contractée. Cela faisait bientôt une année, à quelques jours près que le Siège d'Accalmie avait débuté et il avait la douloureuse impression qu'il ne cesserait jamais. Il assistait à la mort lente et douloureuse de ses hommes, qui périssaient sous la famine, la déshydratation et la folie. Les armées de Mace Tyrell et de ses bannerets encerclaient le château par voies terrestres et maritimes. Il n'y avait aucune issue possible, hormis la rédemption, ce qui lui était inconcevable. Il préférait mourir quitte à laisser l'héritage de sa famille aux mains de l'ennemi. Pendant ce temps, Robert était en pleine campagne militaire, entouré des Maisons rebelles qui avaient rejoint son camp. Téméraire et assoiffé de vengeance, _sa_ guerre serait terminée une fois la tête du Dragon, Rhaegar Targaryen à ses pieds.

Stannis avait été à la fois honoré et perplexe quant à la demande de Robert, de tenir la forteresse d'Accalmie. En effet, se voir refuser la demande du roi en personne, pour prendre le parti de son frère hors la loi, l'avait dérangé au point d'en faire des insomnies à répétition. Mais il ne pouvait être déloyal envers son propre sang. Il aurait aimé prendre position sur le champ de bataille, l'arme au poing et combattant pour la justice de Westeros. Toutefois, il était avant tout fin stratège et se voir en retrait lui était davantage bénéfique. Il avait le privilège de tenir la sûreté de son nom et de ses ancêtres. Accalmie était le fief de la Maison Baratheon, des Terres de l'Orage : il était au final au bon endroit, au bon moment. La seule raison de cette tension, qui se décuplait en lui depuis de nombreux mois, était de se savoir acculé, pris au piège et encerclé par les armées adverses. Il était impuissant et en pleine tourmente devant sa propre défaite, qui sévissait au sein même du château. La famine poussait ses soldats, maigre garnison de surcroît, à se recroqueviller en gémissant sous des crampes abdominales interminables. D'autres hurlaient à la mort, hésitant à se rendre. Puis, les derniers à résister étaient ceux qui dévoraient ce qui leur passait sous la main... les rats en premier, puis les reliures en cuir des livres de la bibliothèque seigneuriale, qui une fois bouillie, suffisait à tromper leurs estomacs. Son visage défiguré sous la fatigue se crispa soudainement, alors qu'il tenta de ne pas penser lui aussi, à un festin imaginaire. La porte s'ouvrit au même moment sur ser Gawen Wylde, qui piétinait jusqu'à lui, abattu :

« Lord Stannis, commença t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, je vous en conjure, nous ne pouvons continuer ainsi. Les hommes dépérissent et une émeute pourrait éclater sous vos yeux. Nous devons nous rendre, nous ne pouvons faire face à la faim qui nous tiraille. Il en va de notre survie ! »

La réaction du seigneur au Cerf ne se fit pas attendre, il se rua sur lui, le regard noir et accusateur :

« La survie ? Vous dîtes la survie, chevalier ? Qui êtes-vous pour oser proférer de telles mesures devant ma personne ? Je ne suis pas homme qui baisse les bras, ni n'abandonne ses devoirs ! Je ne laisserais Accalmie qu'une fois mon dernier souffle rendu. Alors, si une mort rapide vous est préférable à la faim qui ne cesse de vous rappeler à l'ordre, faites... Ma lame vous serait libératrice si votre fuite échouait. Hormis cela, agissez en chevalier, tel vous l'avez été nommé et protégez cette maudite forteresse jusqu'à la mort ! Je suis le seigneur de cette bâtisse, les âmes de mes ancêtres parcourent ces lieux, la garder en notre possession est d'une importance capitale. »

« Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de votre frère et de ses victoires sur le champ de bataille, peut-être est-ce une cause perdue mon seigneur... Les armées royales sont nombreuses et penser les battre n'est que pure folie. Robert votre frère nous a abandonné, admettez le ! »

« Je n'abandonnerai pas mon poste sous les menaces d'un chevalier guidé par la lâcheté de ses dires ! Souhaitez-vous que j'abrège vos souffrances, pour oser blasphémer de la sorte ? »

« Lord Stannis... je ne saurais dire ce que je souhaite, mon esprit n'est pas clair »

« Alors cessez vos ridicules pleurnicheries et comportez-vous en homme digne avant que je n'éclaircisse votre esprit moi-même ! Il le fixa un instant en dévisageant cette figure émaciée. Le siège laissait des stigmates. Lui aussi en pâtissait, et ses joues s'étaient davantage creusées. Quant à son corps, lui qui était d'ordinaire pudique, il ne préférait pas prêter attention aux côtes visibles qui s'affichaient devant le miroir lorsqu'il s'habillait. Ecoutez-vous parler, reprit-il déterminé, vous remettez en question l'honneur de mon nom et risquez d'entraîner notre perte à tous... Je n'ai jamais envisagé avoir de soldats si indignes de confiance au sein d'Accalmie. Vous faites honte à ceux de votre rang, ser ! Ressaisissez-vous par les Sept ! Votre mental est fort si vous réussissez à prendre le dessus. »

« Peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider, avec mes chevaliers. Nous jeter par dessus les troupes ennemies par catapulte. Nous serions saufs et délivrés de l'emprise du siège... »

Stannis se planta devant lui, les yeux écarquillés suite à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les nerfs poussés à bout sous ses propos, ses dents grinçaient sous la pression de sa mâchoire qui servait de tampon entre son esprit et son corps. Il bouillonnait et pouvait éclater à tout moment. Le Cerf n'était pas d'un naturel violent, mais constater un comportement si puéril et lâche envers la Maison à qui il avait prêté serment, il sortait de ses gonds intérieurement :

« Avez-vous perdu l'esprit chevalier ?! »

« Mace Tyrell ne nous laissera jamais quitter le château à cheval et la flotte de Paxter Redwyne nous bloquera par bateau. Comprenez-moi, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même. Lorsque je réussis à fermer les yeux, je me réveille la nuit en sueur avec des hallucinations. Je me sens mourir de l'intérieur. Je veux réussir à quitter cette misère dans laquelle j'ai osé mettre les pieds. Je ne veux pas mourir, juste partir »

« Et pensez-vous lord Tyrell assez indulgent pour vous laisser la vie sauve une fois qu'il vous aura capturé lors de votre tentative d'évasion ? »

« J'ai espoir que oui... J'ai entendu des rumeurs à son sujet. C'est un seigneur émotif, il saura se montrer clément si je sais manier les mots. »

« Manier les mots ? Mais vous savez tout faire, sauf les manier avec prudence chevalier ! Même un bègue ou pire, un muet serait meilleur orateur ! Vous ne convaincrez personne, ni même votre futur bourreau, aussi émotif soit-il suite aux commérages que vous avez entendu. Vous êtes lamentable et grotesque, vous ne méritez pas votre titre. »

« Pourriez-vous essayer de lui parler ? Votre conscience semble plus assagie que la nôtre, il saura vous prêter attention. »

L'homme qui avait eu l'audace de relever le menton devant son suzerain, baissa la tête honteusement. Les mots de Stannis Baratheon résonnaient comme des piques qui venaient le trancher de toutes parts. Il était loin d'avoir tort, mais son tempérament si honorable et loyal le poussait à ne jamais abandonner. Quitte à se sentir défaillir, quitte à assister à sa propre agonie, le Cerf irait jusqu'au bout. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'être enfin reconnu comme tel aux yeux de son frère, et lorsqu'enfin il avait ce privilège, il se devait de le maintenir coûte que coûte. Les guerres étaient impitoyables et laissaient de nombreuses séquelles. Stannis allait certainement mourir lentement après le siège de son château, mais il l'aurait défendu. Son nom serait éternellement inscrit dans les livres d'Histoire qui parcourent la bibliothèque de la Citadelle. Au final, la Rébellion de Robert définissait son moment de gloire, celui qui lui permettait de montrer à tous ceux qui l'avaient dénigré, l'homme militaire qu'il était. Un mental d'acier, un sens de l'honneur et de la justice implacable. Il ne lâcherait rien. Jamais.

Après un soupir, mêlé de désarroi et de lassitude, le Cerf se confronta à son regard perdu. Il y devina toute la profondeur de sa détresse et, malgré une certaine réticence à s'ouvrir aux émotions, il accepta sa requête par pitié :

« Je vais parlementer avec lord Tyrell... Néanmoins, n'allez penser que je fais cela pour vous, chevalier. Je ne suis pas en faveur de votre abandon de poste, ni même d'entraîner les autres soldats à vous imiter, non. J'informerai Mace Tyrell des recours que nous avons, pour mettre fin à ce siège. Je tenterai de faire pencher la balance, mais je ne plierai pas le genou devant lui, retenez bien cela. Soit il accepte de libérer les Terres de l'Orage, soit nous continuons, mais nous avancerons. Il faut toujours avancer et ne jamais se retourner. »

.

.

Les mots avaient été difficilement prononçables pour le seigneur, qui avait été dans l'obligation de ravaler une partie de sa fierté pour réussir à faire entendre raison à ser Gawen Wylde. Quelques jours avaient passé depuis sa demande, et il avait assisté à la mort de trois soldats supplémentaires. L'état d'urgence était à son paroxysme. Il fallait agir et vite. Il se devait de trouver une ultime solution. Ainsi, sacrifier les chevaux pour nourrir le reste de la garnison n'était autre que leur meilleur choix. Tant pis pour les montures, se pavaner des éperons dorés aux bottes était le cadet de ses soucis. Le temps leur était compté. Alors, sous l'angoisse d'assister à une émeute, Stannis était monté sur les remparts pour voir de ses propres yeux, les hordes de Hautjardin encercler son fief. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçu Mace Tyrell, ce petit bout d'homme ventripotent, affalé sur sa monture, l'attention rivée sur les murailles. Il plissait les yeux, aveuglé par la luminosité du soleil, haut dans le ciel. Puis, l'homme se racla la gorge et prononça d'une voix forte :

« Lord Tyrell, je vous salue. Cependant, vous témoigner ma bienveillance serait un mensonge de ma part. »

« Je vous salue également lord Stannis, et je suis ravi de constater votre état, vous êtes encore de ce monde malgré la durée de mon siège ! Ne trouvez-vous pas le temps long, reclus entre vos murs ? »

« Cessez ce petit jeu mon seigneur et ne me cherchez pas ! Je ne souhaite pas poursuivre ce conflit avec vous, mais vous parler. Acceptez-vous de me recevoir, seul à seul, au pied d'Accalmie ? »

«Et de quoi voudriez-vous que nous discutions ? »

« D'un arrangement probable entre nos deux camps. »

Le petit homme caressa la fière moustache qui habitait le dessus de sa lèvre, quant celle-ci se retroussa sous un sourire rayonnant :

« Approchez Stannis Baratheon, j'accède à votre requête ! Il étendit ses bras dans sa direction, déclenchant les moqueries de ses bannerets, de voir Stannis répugné par tant de politesses déplacées. Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et j'ai hâte d'entendre votre témoignage. »

Il descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre, quand on vint le saisir par le bras, mestre Cressen affichait une mine atteinte :

« Lord Stannis, avant de rencontrer Mace Tyrell, je tenais à vous avertir... Nous avons attrapé ser Gawen Wylde et ses soldats, qui tentaient de s'échapper d'Accalmie, malgré vos efforts à son égard. Que devrions nous faire d'eux ? »

Le Cerf poussa un juron sous l'affront fait à son nom. Le chevalier l'avait dupé malgré la souplesse de son autorité. Il regretta amèrement son geste et pria pour que Tyrell ne joue pas, à son tour avec son caractère colérique :

« Quelle arrogance ! Ser Gawen Wylde n'est pas satisfait de l'offre que je lui ai proposé ? Lui qui, dans un moment de folie, voulait que je l'aide à quitter le château embarqué dans une catapulte... Que lui et ses hommes soient immédiatement balancés par dessus les remparts, et on verra si ma clémence peut-être remise en cause ! »

« Mais Stannis... vous allez les tuer ? »

« Et alors ? C'est ce qu'il m'a demandé. J'exauce son souhait, rien de plus. Un lâche en moins ne sera pas une grande perte pour Westeros. »

« Il n'était pas en situation réfléchie, il délirait sous les effets de la famine et de la déshydratation... Si je puis vous le recommander mon seigneur, peut-être devriez-vous simplement l'enfermer dans une geôle. Comme vous le savez, la famine a infesté nos murs et les chevaux vont venir à manquer... »

« Etes-vous en train de suggérer du cannibalisme Cressen ?! » L'homme se pétrifia, les traits assombris par l'image morbide que le mestre proposait de mettre en place. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul et ricana nerveusement pour se justifier.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix lord Stannis. »

Il fut écœuré et sa face s'étira en une grimace sous le dégoût. Toutefois, il se pressa de se défaire de l'emprise du vieil homme pour retrouver l'accueil que lui réservait le seigneur de Hautjardin. Avant de franchir la porte du château, il se retourna pour terminer sur un ton glacial :

« Je n'en ai cure, la vie de cet homme n'est rien comparée au destin qui est en train de se jouer. Enfermez le en cellule, si l'occasion se présente alors, vous appliquerez votre sentence. Pour l'heure, je dois avoir une discussion avec Mace Tyrell, que le Père me donne sa patience pour ne pas l'étriper de ma lame une fois qu'il aura commencé à jacasser ! »

Il n'était pas un homme de Foi, surtout depuis qu'il avait assisté à la mort subite de ses parents. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant lorsqu'il avait eu le chagrin de voir _La Fière-à-Vents_ couler au départ d'Accalmie. Depuis ce jour, Stannis avait renié les Sept qu'il considérait bien trop cruels pour avoir emporté ses parents sous les flots. Néanmoins, le moment anxiogène qu'il traversait le poussait presque à se repentir pour espérer la magnanimité des Dieux. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui, l'alarme qui sonnait et qui annonçait sa perte s'il ne trouvait pas vite une solution.

Au loin, Tyrell attendait. Il était descendu de son cheval et s'était approché. Convaincu de sa toute puissance et de sa victoire proche, il chantonnait des éloges sur le Roi Fou, dont il aimait imaginer une future récompense, digne du siège qu'il menait :

« Lord Stannis, vous voilà ! Je commençais à penser que vous aviez renoncé à vous entretenir avec moi ! »

« Je ne renonce jamais lord Tyrell. »

Il vint à sa rencontre, les traits durcis par les événements. Voir la suffisance du petit homme lui donnait la nausée, mais il essaya de garder son calme pour trouver un terrain d'entente :

« Je ne renonce jamais et je ne suis pas prêts d'abandonner Accalmie. »

« En êtes-vous certain ? Regardez autour de vous, votre garnison s'épuise depuis pratiquement un an... »

« Je tiens toujours. »

« Mais pour combien de temps ? Nous savons tous les deux que je resterai là, mes troupes encerclant votre malheureuse bâtisse jusqu'à ce que vous déposiez les armes, ou mourriez. » Il se tourna vers ses soldats pour leur adresser un geste triomphant, auquel ils répondirent en levant leurs armes vers les cieux.

Stannis observait la scène, tristement affecté par tant de bouffonneries. Beaucoup savaient que Mace Tyrell, malgré son statut de seigneur de Hautjardin, n'était en réalité que le pion de sa mère Olenna, qui avait le cran de gouverner le Bief à sa place. Lui, préférait passer ses journées en bonne compagnie, à se promener autour des parterres de fleurs en sentant l'agréable parfum d'une rose, une coupe de vin à la main. Non, Mace Tyrell n'avait pas fière allure à diriger le siège, mais la Couronne avait eu besoin de Maisons puissantes et les Tyrell, tout comme les Martell avaient répondu à l'appel. Ils étaient les rares blasons à être restés fidèles au roi et à ne pas avoir rejoint les rebelles :

« Votre défaite ne saurait tarder. Vous voyez, ils sont tous derrière moi, prêts à marcher sur votre cadavre et prendre votre forteresse, Stannis Baratheon. Et vous, combien vous reste t-il d'hommes, entre vos murs ? »

Quel odieux personnage ! Il eut la soudaine envie de sortir son épée de son fourreau pour lui fermer son clapet et lui faire regretter ses dires. Mais son code de l'honneur lui interdisait ces élans de fourberies. Stannis n'était pas un homme mesquin, qui agissait dans l'ombre. Il intervenait frontalement et livrait ses pensées avec franchise même si elles étaient blessantes.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant, le temps d'apaiser sa conscience qui hurlait intérieurement, puis reprit sur un ton grave :

« Pensez de façon ambitieuse mon seigneur. Vous êtes ici en position de force, mais en est-il la même dans les autres régions de Westeros ? La guerre civile s'est étendue des contrées gelées du Nord jusqu'au pourtour des déserts de Dorne. Le conflit concerne chaque grande famille, chaque suzerain, et nous avons dû faire un choix. »

« Un choix bien étrange venant de votre personne, je l'admets. »

« Un choix logique pragmatique. Le Roi Fou verra sa couronne tomber à la fin de cette rébellion. Je n'ai fait que choisir le camp des vainqueurs. »

« Vous avez surtout choisi le parti de votre frère. Imaginez la réputation de votre famille si vous aviez tenu tête à Robert Baratheon, pour vous dresser contre lui dans cette révolte. »

« Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi des miens ! »

« C'est vous qui vouliez vous entretenir avec moi, non ? Pour ma part, tous ces bavardages futiles m'ont éreinté. Ce conflit mènera à votre perte, ainsi qu'à celle des rebelles qui ont comploté contre la Couronne. Le Trône de Fer est une assise puissante, ne sous estimez pas son occupant... »

« Je n'implorerai pas Robert de vous épargner, une fois tout ceci terminé. Au contraire, j'espère que la lame viendra faire tomber votre sale petite tête. Mace Tyrell fit un bond sur place et gloussa sous la surprise. Il fronça les sourcils et voulu riposter, quand Stannis clôtura la conversation en tournant les talons. Que ce siège trouve un vainqueur, mon seigneur. »

« Profitez de votre nuit Stannis Baratheon, car elle sera votre dernière ! Nous attaquerons dès le lever du jour ! »

.

.

Ses menaces lui restèrent en tête durant la journée entière et Stannis grommelait seul en silence près de la cheminée. Lorsqu'il tendait l'oreille, il entendait les trompettes sonner à la gloire de Hautjardin à l'extérieur. Sa patience s'estompait au fur et à mesure des secondes qui défilaient. La nuit commençait à tomber, et hormis les plaintes et agacements de quelques hommes, d'autres étaient venus le soutenir en lui promettant fidélité malgré les heures sombres. Néanmoins, même les soldats les plus loyaux ne pouvaient réussir à retirer de son esprit, les ricanements frivoles de Tyrell. Il avait été touché de plein fouet par sa prétention, une prétention qui n'était en aucun cas justifiée compte tenu de la réalité de sa hiérarchie familiale. Il profitait de son titre de descendant direct de feu Luthor Tyrell, dont il avait hérité de la même maladresse et étourderie.

Agacé, Stannis serra le poing en se contenant, quand on vint ouvrir la porte de la grande salle avec fracas. Mestre Cressen arrivait en trottinant, accompagné d'un homme. Méfiant, il le scruta de haut en bas, la mine fermée :

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Notre sauveur lord Stannis, commença Cressen le regard pétillant. Cet homme se nomme Davos Mervault, il a réussi à passer au travers de la flotte de lord Redwyne... »

«Silence mestre ! le coupa le Cerf, dont les nerfs abîmés ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux autres. Cet homme a une langue, laissez le s'exprimer et expliquer sa venue. »

Le concerné se redressa fièrement et parut gêné par autant de froideur. Lui, d'une si basse famille, et qui plus est, famille vassale chercha ses mots, le regard rivé vers le sol :

« Alors ? Je vous écoute, présentez vous ! »

« Mon seigneur, je suis Davos Mervault, ancien contrebandier et non d'une famille renommée comme peut l'être la vôtre. Je suis né dans le quartier pauvre du Culpucier de Port Réal... Le suzerain écoutait, la mâchoire crispée. Impassible, le nouveau venu continuait son discours malgré l'intimidation. Je n'ai pas ma place dans ce conflit mais j'ai tout de même ma propre opinion. Je ne suis pas pour le règne Targaryen et je n'approuve pas non plus, les vices du roi. J'ai entendu parler des motivations qui ont poussé votre frère à lever les armes. Je trouve sa cause juste, c'est pourquoi j'ai souhaité prendre part au combat, en apportant mon infime contribution. Je n'ai pas un grand nom, ni la bourse remplie de dragons d'or, mais je sais aider lorsque l'on en ressent le besoin. Je sais que ce siège repose sur des revendications injustes et qu'il dure depuis bien trop longtemps. Votre garnison se meurt, piégée entre les murs du château. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision d'agir. A bord de mon bateau de contrebande, je me suis frayé un chemin entre la flotte de Redwyne et la Baie des Naufrageurs... Vos hommes m'ont trouvé et m'ont mené à vous. Mon seigneur, ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'apporte un ravitaillement pour vos soldats, si vous me le permettez. »

« Vous dites que vous avez des provisions ? Stannis en eut des suées et il s'accouda au mur face à l'aveu de Davos Mervault. Qu'avez vous amené ? »

« Du poisson salé et des oignons entassés dans des tonneaux... »

« Je suis admiratif par votre bravoure à passer outre la flotte ennemie. » Davos se sentit rougir sous la flatterie qu'il trouva peut convenable pour un homme de son rang. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits.

« En tant qu'homme ayant la main sur le cœur, je ne vous demanderais rien. Mais en tant que contrebandier, que puis-je espérer pour un tel service ? »

« Il est compréhensible pour un pauvre de chercher une récompense au moindre service qu'il rend. Tout comme il est normal d'admettre que pour n'importe quel homme, demander une récompense n'est que par avidité et attrait pour les richesses. Votre demande est juste Mervault et je conçois vous offrir ce que vous méritez. Votre contribution m'est chère et va m'aider à tenir ce siège plus longtemps. Mes soldats affamés pourront combattre à nouveau et faire déguerpir ce scélérat de Mace Tyrell ! Que voudriez-vous, de l'or ? »

L'honnêteté de Davos le fit bégayer et il fut incapable d'articuler la moindre demande concrète. Le Cerf prit la parole pour lui :

« Vous qui êtes de basse famille, je vous donne l'opportunité de vous élever au rang de chevalier et d'obtenir enfin un titre. Je vous anoblis et vous donne quelques terres sur le Cap de l'Ire. Servez moi, soyez loyal et je récompenserai ainsi l'homme que vous êtes, qui a la main sur le cœur... »

« Cela est trop gracieux mon seigneur, je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'estime de votre part... Je ne sais que dire... » bafouilla le nouveau chevalier, le regard balayant la pièce sous l'embarras des mots du Cerf. Instinctivement, il s'agenouilla pour le remercier.

« Ravalez cette confusion ser, et relevez vous. Je suis un homme d'honneur et je tiens à ce que la justice soit appliquée. Vous m'avez confessé votre passé dans la contrebande. Pour les actions plus que douteuses que vous avez mené en tant que contrebandier, je suis dans l'obligation d'appliquer une sentence correctionnelle. Les lois de Westeros punissent ces actes, c'est pourquoi je vous trancherai les phalanges de la main droite. Vous vous souviendrez d'où vous venez, pour ne jamais recommencer ! »

Cressen protesta d'un gémissement étonné, quant à Davos, il acquiesça après avoir déglutis péniblement :

« Si telle est votre volonté... après tout ce que vous venez de me donner, c'est un jugement équitable. Je retiendrai la leçon du passé. »

« Cressen, allez ravitailler les troupes avec les provisions que cet homme a apporté ! Il s'exécuta, la boule au ventre en imaginant ce que Stannis s'apprêtait à faire. Ce dernier dégaina son épée, qu'il présenta à Davos. Cela ne sera pas sans douleur, mais retenez ce jour ser, où vous avez sauvé Accalmie, le fief de la Maison Baratheon et obtenu le titre de chevalier ! »

Davos prit une grande inspiration, le bras tendu sur la table qui ornait la salle devant la cheminée. Puis, directement et sans prévenir, la coupe fut nette. La sensation fut brutale et paralysante. L'homme en poussa un cri grave, les yeux larmoyants sous le mal. Il enroula sa main ensanglantée dans un tissu qu'il venait d'arracher de sa tunique, et ramassa les phalanges avec précaution. Stannis l'envoya trouver Cressen pour le soigner.

Le Cerf se sentit libéré d'un poids et remercia les Sept pour lui avoir amené cet homme. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, la mine hautaine et sûr de lui, lorsqu'un bruit familier retentit dehors : des trompettes. Des trompettes sonnaient à tue tête. Toutefois, ce n'était pas les trompettes ennemies. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel son, qui venait raviver la flamme de la victoire en son être. Les trompettes du Nord : les trompettes de la Maison Stark. Les alliés rebelles venaient l'aider à libérer Accalmie, Eddard Stark arrivait avec ses armées !


End file.
